Can't face the nightmares without you
by PeetaMellark'sKatniss
Summary: How does Katniss fall for Peeta? Find out


A/N : Hiii k so you know my story Her Choice? well this is from Katniss's point of view. Uh i hate now i never know what to do when there is already 2 s's and then i add a another s so is ss's and it just looks weird! Okay sorry im really random. =9 but enjoyyyy and REVIEW =)

DISCLAIMER: This is not mine ='( If it was Peeta would so be mine =)

* * *

Chapter 1

**Katniss**

Gale. Peeta. No Gale. No Peeta. I can't choose. Not now, probably not ever. Gale has been my best friend forever and without him I would be dead. Peeta gave me hope that lead me to the woods and

his bread gave me the strength to do it. Without him I would have never met Gale and I would be dead. He also saved me in the Hunger Games. It would be common sense I choose him because he's

loved me longer and he's saved me multiple times but our love seems fake and for the capitol and that makes me feel like vomiting. Just thinking of the capitol makes me feel like throwing up. The

Games, the fashion, the deaths, President Snow it all makes me sick. And I can't be hurt anymore so I vow to myself to never to get involved with any of them ever. My fragile heart can't take it. I know

they will be heart broken to hear my decision but they'll get over it. Gale's naturally strong and Peeta's survived the Hunger Games twice. I go back to sleep in peace.

"Hello Katniss," says the District 13 nurse as she wakes me.

"Hi," I reply.

"Let's just get your vital signals checked and get you out of here," she replies happily. She doesn't know how much I want to stay in this stupid hospital. She doesn't know how much I never want to see Peeta or Gale ever again. Or come to think of it she doesn't know how much I don't ever want to see any human being ever again. I just want to lay here and die. I just nod and force a smile on to my lips.

She finishes checking me and lets me walk out the door. I can't think of anything to say when I see both guys in the waiting room. I see Gale sleeping and Peeta with his head in his hands. I see

Peeta's lips and feel the warmth again. The warmth I felt in the cave during my first games and what I felt on the beach during my second. I want to run up to him and kiss him then and there but my

eyes fall on Gale. The warmth stops and guilt fills me. I hate how much I've hurt him. All the kissing in the games really broke him. I feel the warmth again when I see Peeta and feel guilty that I've

never felt the warmth with Gale. I get even more confused and realize that I'm not breathing. I start coughing and choking. Peeta immediately looks up and Gale's eye lashes start to flutter. They both

run up to me but Peeta's arms wrap around me first. I feel the steadiness that I always do when he hugs me. His arms hard but soft. He's pressing against me so hard but it doesn't hurt. He would

never hurt me, he would risk his life so I could live my miserable one. Gale would risk his life for me too. I get even more confused when he lets go and Gale's arms wrap around mine. They feel hard

and rough but surprisingly they comfort me.

"Katniss!" Prim shouts. She runs over to me and hugs me. My mother is next then Haymitch. One after another people hug me. Some people I recognize from home but the rest are strangers. After the

last one leaves Peeta comes up to me and hugs me again. The first time he hugged me I was so shocked that I froze up. Now I'm tired and weak so I hold on to his neck and don't let go. I close my

eyes and let my body loosen. One arm at my waist and another wrapped around my back he pulls me in closer. I like it. I've missed it. All those nights on the train and in the arena, I guess my body

kind of expected his to always be next to mine now. After a while Gale comes up behind us and asks if he could have a turn with me. Peeta starts to let go but I pull him in as close as I possibly can

before letting go. He is shocked at this and almost falls back, but I catch his just in time. Gale's arm wraps around me next and mine are under his armpits. We hold for a second and I start to let go. He

kisses my forehead and holds me again. When he finally lets go I whisper to him.

"Hi," I say.

"Hey Catnip," he replies. "I've missed you."

"Me too," is all I say before his arms are wrapped around mine again. He's pushing me into him harder and harder until I'm completely squished.

"Ow Gale that hurts," I whisper.

He lets go and replies "sorry."

I think back to how hard Peeta had me in his arms and how it didn't hurt. Then I remember my vow in the hospital.

"I have to go now," I say. He pulls me in one more time before letting go and whispers back his goodbye. I run into my mother and Prim's room and crash on the bed. I pull the blanket over me, knees to my chest, and fall asleep.

* * *

_Im in the clock arena again. I look around. There is no one but me. Then i see the shapes. 2 shapes. Peeta and Gale. What? Gale wasn't in the games. How is this possible? Then i see two of the monkeys. They _

_both have one of the boys and they are about to kill them. I then see and arow in front of me. I only have one arrow. One person to save. I can't. It's not possible. I can't. I go to kill myself but i can't because _

_that would mean that they would both die. I start screaming and shaking hopeing to scare one of the monkeys but it does no good. It's too late. They are bothe dead. It's all my self. I can't. I can't_

_

* * *

_

I wake up to arms around me and lips crushing mine. I can't breathe so i freeze. I start to open my eyes when i see the loive skin and jety black hair. I should feel good. He's kissing me and holding

me, but i can't. I start to get lightheaded so i push him off of me and curl up into a little ball. I want to die. I want to die. Why didn't i just kill myself with those berries? Why was i so stupid. I should of

let Peeta live. Peeta. I miss him. I want him to me holding me not Gale. Then it hits me. I've loved him all along. I just didn't want to admit it too myself. He understands what I'm going through. He can

fix the broken thing that's become me. He's my dandelion in the spring. He's the water that puts out my fire and all I've ever done is hurt him. Then another pair of arms wrap around mine. Before I

even look up i know it's him. I can smell cinimon. It's Peeta but I'm not sure until he kisses my head and whispers "It's okay katniss," or something like that. I was falling asleep again so i couldn't really

hear straight. I wrapped my arms around him and pull him closer. I burry my head on his chest and fall asleep listening to his heart beat.

* * *

I wake up in his arms and try to sit up. At first his grip tightens but them loosens and lets me get up.

"No nightmares," I say happily. "You?."

"None," he mutters. I can see that he's uncomfortable so i wrap my arms around him. . He hesitates a moment but hugs me back. I holds him for what seems like a minute or so before I see Gale. He is in on of the beds in the corner looking ready to puke. I know she hates seeing us together. Our hugs crushing his chances. I try to look him in the eyes but he won't even look at me. He looks down sadly and sighs. I feel bad but don't do anything. Then Haymitch speaks.

"Good to see all the poision is gone," he say. "Now let's go do some tests," With that he pulls Peeta out of my arms and gets me out of bed. He takes me to one of the hospital rooms and i do tests for most of the afternoon. Then they feed and bathe me and take be back in for more tests. It's nighttime by the time i wake up. I'm in my own bed. Huh. I don;t remember walking in here. Guess they must of carried me out. I look up and see Haymitch's face. He grins and says

"You want me to get Peeta right?" i nod to shocked to speak. He hands me some tea and leaves me alone with my mother and Prim.

"You really love him don't you?" askes Prim. I think for a moment before i anwser.

"Yes little duck i do,"

She just looks at me and smiles. My mother hasn't said anything to me about him yet and i don't think she will ethier. Then Gale comes in and looks at me. I open my mouth to speak but he beats me to it.

"It's okay Catnip. I know you choses him and I'll be okay." I look at him and smile.

"Thanks, but you'll always be my best friend," I say. He just smiles and sits. Next Peeta comes in with Haymitch behind him.

"Hi," i say and patt the spot beside me. He looks at me and walks over and sits. I lay on my side waiting for him.

"Well?" i ask. Oh god. He's still confused. "I can't face the nightmares without you Peeta," i say. He just looks at me for a second and then wraps his arms around me and lays. I smile and bury my head in his chest. We lay there for a second before he say

"Why is everyone here Haymitch?" At first i have no idea what he's talking about but then i see them all.

"Oh we like watching you guys sleep. She actually smiles when she is with you and you whisper her name in your sleep. It's actually quite fascinating," blurts out Johanna. This makes blush. I look up and see that Peeta is blushing too. I smile and fall asleep. Then the nightmares come. He shakes me untill I wake up then hold me close and kisses my forehead. What would i do without him? It's already morning so i can see his eyes. My hands go up and cup his face. Then i pull him closer to me and his lips meet mine. I hold him there and my hands go to his hair. He puts his hands around my neck and pulls me closer to him. Then he suddenly let's go and looks away. At first I'm hurt but then i realize the people. Most of them are teary eyed and the rest smiling. Then there's Gale. He has the saddest look ever and i lock my eyes to his. He just nods and looks away. I know he forgives me and so i take Peeta's head in my hands again and brush his lips against mine. This time i vow to myself that i won't let him go. =)

* * *

A/N so do you guys love it or hate it? please tell me? Oh and my other story Her choice is the same as this one but from Peeta's point of view. I'm thinking of doing one from Gale's too. What do you guys think? REVIEWW =9


End file.
